Massage Therapy
by falsejellyfish
Summary: After a particularly hard day of training Yuri Katsuki finds himself in desperate need of relief at the hands of his handsome Russian coach (set near the start of the anime when Victor first arrives in Japan)


Yuri lay awake next to Victor, exhausted and confused.

He could understand why his handsome Russian coach had originally came to his room. The days training session had been intense, dragging on late into the night; when they had finally made it back to his family's resort Yuri had stumbled to his room in a bleary daze and collapsed onto his bed, only to hear Victor at his door moments later.

"Have you done your warm down stretches like I told you, Yuri?"

Yuri tried to mumble something about being too tired but he wasn't sure his words had even came out. He heard Victor's gentle laugh in response, followed by his mattress sinking as the grey-haired Russian sat down next to him.

"If you don't warm down, your muscles will seize up and you won't be able to make any progress tomorrow."

Yuri moaned in the affirmative, indicating he'd understood. Had his mattress always felt so comfortable, he wondered?

"Ahhh, my lazy katsudon, you're lucky I'm such a kind coach. If my student won't stretch himself, I'll just have to massage the tightness out of those muscles..."

In the darkness Yuri was immediately snapped out of that confusing memory as he felt Victor snuggle closer to him, draping a lithely muscled arm across Yuri's stomach. He could feel Victor's soft breath against his neck now, the slow rhythm indicating that his teacher was already deeply asleep.

Despite his exhaustion, Yuri was wide awake.

 _How is this man always so_ _relaxed_ _, no matter where he is?_ Yuri wondered to himself. He couldn't remember any discussion they had had after the massage, Victor had simply settled into the bed next to him and promptly fallen asleep. Sharing a bed with Victor was, of course, a thought he'd entertained since the Russian's surprise arrival however now that he was actually experiencing it he had no idea what was expected of him.

He simply lay there, afraid any movement might disturb the blissfully sleeping man at his side.

Listening to the slow, steady rhythm of Victor's breathing and feeling the warmth of his body pressed so close against his own, Yuri gradually felt himself lulled into an unfamiliar sense of calm. As this feeling washed over him, his thoughts drifted back to the earlier events of the evening…

Yuri had collapsed facedown onto his bed still wearing the clothes he'd walked home in so Victor began by delicately sliding Yuri's arms free from his overcoat, leaving him exposed in his tightfitting practice uniform. Yuri offered no resistance, too exhausted to move.

 _Is he going to try get me out of this uniform too?_ Yuri absently wondered.

Victor's hands answered by caressing his shoulders through the thin cloth of his top, firmly but tenderly ministering to Yuri's stiffened muscles. The effect was immediate; Yuri hadn't realised how tightly-wound he was until Victor's soothing touch began to melt away the tension that the long days training had built.

He turned his head to face Victor, looking up into his pale blue eyes, resolving to tell him how great this felt.

"S'good," was all he could manage, his frazzled mind completely absorbed in the deft movements of Victor's expert hands.

The beautiful Russian champion smiled back, pressing a finger gingerly against Yuri's lips.

"Just relax, Yuri. You pushed your body hard today."

As Yuri became used to the unwinding of his body, and Victor's hands meticulously made their way down from his shoulders and arms to his lower back he felt an altogether different sensation stir within him. _Victor was touching him!_ The occasional physical contact he had with him in training would always send an excited thrill through Yuri's body but compared to this, to being the subject of Victor's intimate physical affection...

Exhaustion gave way to arousal and Yuri heard himself softly moan out under Victor's gentle touch.

 _Thank fuck I'm lying face down,_ Yuri thought, feeling himself harden as Victor's hands moved ever downwards, eventually massaging the very base of his back, just above his hips. He was now fully awake, eagerly anticipating the moment Victor's hands would stray just slightly further down.

"We need to do this next part properly, Yuri. Your lower body is the most important."

Victor teasingly brushed his hands over Yuri's thighs, continuing,

"Your leggings. They need to come off."

Yuri's heart stopped.

 _Is this really happening?_

Victor didn't wait for permission. As he began pulling the tight-fitting leggings down Yuri automatically found himself working with him, wriggling himself free from their restrictive fit. He grunted as the elastic waistband tugged against his enlarging member, having to arc his hips to set it free. Wearing nothing underneath, Yuri felt himself expand even more with the newfound freedom. A blush coloured his cheeks as he became aware of his nakedness and, still lying facedown, he pressed his hips hard against the mattress so that his body would hide his obvious excitement from Victor.

The leggings finally removed, Victor began the massage in earnest, starting with Yuri's upturned feet. After such a long day on the ice they were abnormally sensitive to Victor's tender rubbing, and again he heard himself issue an involuntarily moan of pleasure.

 _How could a simple touch feel so good?_

Despite the euphoria of Victor's delicate ministrations to his tired feet, some part of Yuri was still uncomfortably aware of his nakedness and he wondered where his coach might be looking. Was he focusing intently on the task at hand, or had his gaze strayed upwards? Perhaps he could tense his buttocks in a way to look alluring?

Victor pressed both thumbs firmly in the soft centre of Yuri's left foot, rubbing in a small circular motion. All rational thought melted away under this pressure.

 _So good..._

As the attentive touch of his Russian coach progressed slowly upwards Yuri felt a thrill course through his body. _Victor was touching him!_ The tension in his calves dissolved under Victor's expert movements and his body ached for more, for his teacher to alleviate the tension in his ass and hips; the muscles that a skater exerted most. Victor's slender hands answered, making their way upward, methodically caressing at his thighs, forcing Yuri to arc his hips as his hardening penis pressed uncomfortably against the mattress.

 _Just a little further,_ he thought...

Suddenly, something bounded on his bed, clawing at his legs and snapping him out of this pleasant remembrance. He was surprised to find himself sweating under Victor's embrace, and he realised he must have been on the verge of sleep as he recollected the earlier events of the evening.

"Ahhh, Makkachin, you missed me?" Yuri heard Victor sleepily ask from next to him.

At the foot of his bed he could make out the vague shape of Victor's pet poodle, and while he normally loved night time visits from Makkachin he found himself incredibly frustrated that it had interrupted this private moment.

"You knew I'd be here, huh?" Victor said, withdrawing his arm from his embrace with Yuri to pat his dog in greeting.

Yuri was no longer lying face down. As Victor's hand moved downwards to reach for Makkachin, he brushed over the unmistakeably erect penis of his student.

In the darkness, Yuri felt his entire body flush with embarrassment. He clutched his eyes tightly shut, freezing up completely inside and out.

A moment later, he heard Victor's teasing voice.

"You must have been having a pleasant dream, Yuri~~ I should return to my room. It wouldn't do for your mother to catch us like this in the morning, eh?"

Yuri couldn't respond.

"Come Makkachin! Sweet dreams, Yuri~ We're working hard again tomorrow!"

With that, he felt the graceful Russian scoop up his poodle and roll off the bed, making his way out of the room with gentle steps.

Yuri rolled over onto Victor's side of the bed, repeatedly slamming his head against the pillow out of frustration. His body had betrayed him. Inside, his emotions roiled in a mix of arousal and embarrassment as he recalled the brief brush of Victor's hand against his unexpectedly rigid member.

 _Urgghhh...what's Victor going to think?_

In the wake of Victor's sudden absence his bed felt strangely empty. Exhausted as he was, sleep seemed impossible.

 _I have to sleep,_ Yuri thought, _I can't let Victor down on the ice tomorrow._

Numb with exhaustion, his insides raging, Yuri pressed a hand to his upper thigh, gently rubbing at his body in a way that reminded him of Victor's actions earlier. He remembered the way Victor had felt pressed tight against him; remembered the electric feeling of Victor's touch on his aching body; myriad thoughts of the angelic Russian consumed him as he stroked at a newly tensed part of his body.

Sleep came shortly after he did.

 _A/N: lemme know if u like this kind of oneshot~_


End file.
